


There's Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase

by Lunar_Goddess_of_Death



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris Feels, Chris revelation fic, Chris's p.o.v, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Isolation, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really Dark Fic, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Goddess_of_Death/pseuds/Lunar_Goddess_of_Death
Summary: Revelation!fic. There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Let me Know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Charmed: Season 6, Episode 12 Prince Charmed.  
> Chris saved Wyatt, but the Charmed ones didn't forgive him afterwards and Leo never told him that he trusted him.

Chris doesn't remember the last time he slept.

It was a long time ago, before Bianca died before his brother killed her. Before he told the Charmed ones about Wyatt.

Before the sisters turned on him

Before Piper said she never wanted to see him again.

He stood in the corner of the room, invisible to the family, watching them discuss him like he was a demon they were trying to get rid of.

"I don't trust him," his mo— Piper said, for the sixth time.

Chris rolled his eyes.

She was starting to sound like a broken record.

"I don't trust him either," Leo added, and Chris sighed.

"None of us trust Chris. He's a liar. He tried to trick us into binding Wyatt's powers. He lied about being a witch. He lied about his reason for coming to the past and he murdered a Valkarie. So, the question is what do we do _now_?" Paige questioned.

"I say we vanquish him," Piper suggested, and Chris winced.

"We can't do that," Phoebe chimed in, "He's half human,"

"He's also half whitelighter," Paige said, "So, shouldn't the elders be able to do something about him?"

Everyone turned to Leo, who shook his head.

"The elders' suggestion was to send him back to the future," Leo glared angrily at the floor, "But then he could just come back to a time before we knew him and try again,"

"We could bind his powers," Paige suggested, "It would serve him right since that's what he wanted us to do to Wyatt,"

Chris wanted to defend himself, but he knew that the second he revealed himself, Piper would blow him up.

He just had to wait a little longer, the sisters couldn't stay home forever. They had lived.

And he was right. Less than 3 minutes later, the sisters split up.

Phoebe had a date with Jason.

Paige had a date with Richard.

Piper was going to take Wyatt to the park.

Leo was going up there to tell the Elders about their plan.

No one was taking his warning seriously.

Just as it had always been.

His hands were shaking, little black spots are creeping up on the edge of his vision.

He waited until the last sister left, then he stumbled his way to the kitchen.

He couldn't save his brother on an empty stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place in the unchanged future when Chris was 14. P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend on having every other chapter to take place in the unchanged future. I like exploring Wyatt and Chris's relationship because of how complex it is. Wyatt couldn't have been evil all the time or Chris would have assumed he was always evil.

"Wyatt killed Dad," Chris confessed.

Leo Wyatt had been killed last month. The Elders claimed that a demon had gotten him, stripped him of his power to orb, and tortured him to death.

Chris knew the truth.

_"Dad was pathetic. He thought he could train me to follow the path the Elders paved for me as if I were nothing more than their pet. He deserved worse than he got,"_

_"He was our father, Wyatt,"_

_"My father. He never cared for you, Chris. He never loved you. Not like me. I'm the only one who loves you. Would you really choose a dead man over your only brother?"_

"Don't make up lies on your brother," his mom said, leaning over to press a kiss to his head, and Chris took a deep breath.

His mother smelled of a peanut butter cookies and coffee. She moved away from him, ruffling his hairs as she went, and Chris stared after her. She goes to the sink, pretending to wash dishes, but Chris can tell his mother is crying.

She tries not to do that in front of her sons.

But Chris heard her crying sometimes in her room, while he would sit outside her door, with his legs pulled up to his chest, wishing he could cry to.

But he had never been able to call forth a tear for his absent father.

Chris stands up from his chair, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and she turns in his arm, burying her face in his chest as she cried.

She loved his father. Even after he became an Elder and was forced to leave the family behind when Chris was 5.

His mom had not once suggested a divorce or brought home another man.

His mom still faithfully wore her wedding ring on her finger.

Did his mom love him as much as she loved Wyatt and his father?

_"Name one person that loves you other than me. Just one."_

_"Mom?"_

_"You mean the woman who didn't even notice you had been replaced by a toy? And on your birthday too?"_

Chris holds his mother tighter, pushing back Wyatt's words.

His mom had always been kind to him.

She was there for him whenever his father took Wyatt away to train, hang out, do some activity without Chris.

She taught Chris how to cook, she helped him with his homework when Wyatt wasn't around, she ironed his clothes for school and packed his lunches.

She taught him about magic. She taught him about personal gain. She taught him about his family.

His mother loved him.

"Wyatt killed dad, mom," Chris repeats because mom should know.

Mom should know how the man she loved died.

For once, he can't keep Wyatt's secret. This isn't right.

Wyatt was meant for good things.

Chris wasn't meant for anything.

He wasn't powerful like his brother.

There was no Prophecy about him.

So, Wyatt was always right. Even when what he was doing felt like it was wrong, it was right.

_"It's for the greater good, Chris. You'll understand one day,"_

Never in his life had Chris wished for anything more than to understand.

"Stop it, Chris," His mother swallowed, drawing back to stare at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"He killed dad," Chris said again, and his mom slapped him, hard.

"I Said Stop Lying!" his mom shouted, and Chris held his cheek, staring at her in shock, "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Chris said nothing, noticing his mother's hands were shaking, and that she looked close to falling apart.

He wants to say it again. He wants her to believe him. He wants-

He wants her to say she loves him.

"Go to your room," she says, sadly, regret shining in her eyes, "We'll talk about this later,"

Chris nodded, still holding his cheek as he headed for the door. He paused in the doorway, turning to look at his mom.

His mom was covering her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the one she had used to strike him.

"I love you, mom," Chris said, softly, before leaving.

They never did get the chance to talk later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is caught in the house

 

Chris was in the attic, eating a sandwich while flipping through the book of shadows. He had to find the demon who would turn Wyatt. It would be more difficult without the sister's help, but he wasn't going to stop trying…even if it cost him his life.

Because without Wyatt—

_"It's truly sad, Chris, that the only person to ever love you is me,"_

"What are you doing here?" someone said, and Chris's head snapped up.

He found himself staring into the pissed off face of Leo.

Chris kept his face blank.

"I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes," Chris said, bitterly, before going back to flipping through the book.

"Piper said you weren't allowed in the house," Leo said, and Chris could hear his steps as he walked closer to him.

"No, Piper said she never wanted to see me again," Chris reminded him, not looking up, "And Piper's not here, so—"

"You're not welcome here," Leo growled, slamming the book closed.

_"They don't need you, Chris. I do."_

"Fine," Chris said, throwing his hands up in frustration, "I'll save Wyatt without the book,"

Chris started to walk past Leo, but he grabbed his arm.

"You stay the hell away from my son," Leo said, darkly, and Chris met his gaze steadily.

"I'm not just going to sit back and let Wyatt become evil because you guys can't handle the truth," Chris said, coldly, and wasn't surprised when Leo's fist met his face.

Chris flew back and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"My Son Is Not Evil!" Leo shouted, and Chris touched his split lip, glancing down at the blood on his fingers.

"Not yet," Chris said, "Get back to me in a few years,"

Leo took a threatening step towards him, and Chris waved his hand, making Leo go flying across the room. Chris struggled to his feet.

He was tired, hungry, and running out of time.

He leaned against the wall, panting, as he stared down at the fallen elder, before making his way over to the book, so he could at least finish getting the vanquishing spell.

Chris sighed, knowing that the sisters were going to be mad at him for defending himself.

He just gave them another reason not to trust him.

Chris let out a scream of frustration, swinging his arm and sending the book to the floor. He stared at the books of shadows, his birthright, tumbled and abused in his rage.

_"This book belongs to us, Chris. You and me. We're going to use this book to make change the world,"_

He misses his brother. He knows it's wrong. But ever since he left Wyatt and started the resistance everything had just felt…empty.

And now he's in the past where nothing is right and everything he does is wrong.

Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to return to the house again. He'd just have to find another way to save his brother.

And if he failed…

_"I care about you more than I care about anyone else. And that… is why you'll always have a place at my side, little brother,"_

Chris shuddered, bowing his head, before orbing out.

That wasn't something he wanted to think about yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper dies and Chris learns that when it comes to Wyatt, it's best to lie.

"Mom," Chris called, coming into the living room, and froze.

His mom was staring at him with wide eyes, then her gaze went down to the blade of the sword protruding out of her chest. Chris could only stare.

All that blood… the blade… his mom…and Wyatt standing behind her, a cold look on his face…his hand gripped tightly around the handle as he heartlessly yanked Excalibur out through her back.

"NO!" Chris shouted, as his mom crumbled to the floor, her eyes still open in shock.

"Wha…?" Chris couldn't even form words, as he stared at his mom's body, blood starting to pool around her.

"You made me do this, Chris," Wyatt said, meeting his gaze, "Her blood is on your hands,"

"Mom!" Chris called, tears formed in his eyes from the pain in his chest as if he had been stabbed through the chest along with his mother, "Mom!"

"She can't hear you, Chris," Wyatt took a step back, away from their mom's body, "She's dead,"

"Why?" Chris asked, running to his mother's side and crouching beside her, "Mom, stay with me. How could you do this, Wyatt?"

"How could I?" Wyatt asked, his voice a harsh whisper, "You're the one who told her about, Leo,"

Chris paled, looking up at his brother, who stood over him, a betrayed look on his face.

"How could you do that, Chris?" Wyatt asked, and Chris looked away, "How could you force me to kill my own mother?"

"I-I—" Chris stuttered, lost, "I didn't mean to,"

Wyatt struck Chris across the face with the tip of the blade, leaving a cut underneath his eye.

"You never mean to hurt people, little brother," Wyatt said, coldly, before he stabbed the blade into their mother again, leaving it sticking out of her back as if she were the stone which once held the sword, "I never thought that you would hurt me,"

"I'm sorry," Chris mumbled, and Wyatt laughed, coldly.

"You can't hurt me, Chris," Wyatt stated, stepping towards him, and Chris scrambled back, unable to get to his feet. "You can't."

"I won't do it again," Chris pleaded, "I promise,"

Wyatt ignored his pleading, grabbing his brother by the hair and dragging him through the pool of cooling blood, before throwing him down next to her.

"Please," Chris said, and Wyatt kicked him in the side.

Chris cried out and Wyatt kicked him again.

"You Can't Hurt Me, Chris!" Wyatt screamed, kicking him again and again and again, hitting anywhere he could get. "You Can't Hurt Me! You Can't Hurt Me!"

Chris continued to cry out as his brother kicked him harder and harder until he kicked Chris in the head and Chris passed out.

When he woke up, his mother was dead, his brother was gone, and his Aunt Phoebe was crying.

"What happened?" she questioned, and Chris wanted to tell her.

"A demon," Chris lied, "He caught us by surprise and me—"

Chris let the rest of his explanation tumble from his lips, not even listening to himself anymore.

He'd learned his lesson too late, and now his mother was dead.

And it was his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones summon Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Chris wasn’t surprised when he felt the sisters summoned him, nor was he surprised when they trapped him with the crystals. He’d been expecting it since he left Leo passed out in the attic.

“This is completely unnecessary,” Chris stated, exhausted, “If you wanted to talk all you had to do was call,”

 He knows that he should be worried, he knows they don't trust him and that they think of him as a threat, But Chris can’t gather the energy to begin explaining his side.

“Do you know why we summoned you, Chris?” Piper asked, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“You want to strip me of my powers?” Chris tilted his head to the side, “Or did you finally decide to vanquish me?”

He watched them all look to each other, having one of their silent conversations before they turned to him all six eyes narrowed with suspicion.

He wondered what if they can see that he has not had a good night sleep in months. He wondered if they could see that he was seconds away from keeling over. He wondered if they could see that he was nearing the breaking point.

He knows that they can’t. All they see is their lying whitelighter who told them that their precious Wyatt would grow up to be evil.

_“I’m not evil, Chris. Things aren’t always so black and white. I thought you learned that a long time ago,”_

Chris can’t help but resent the Charmed Ones. If they had paid more attention to Wyatt, instead of focusing so much on their stupid normal lives then maybe Chris wouldn’t have had to come back here.

_“They’re selfish, Chris. They’ve always been like this. I spent most of my childhood struggling to fit into the normal life they tried to force on me. But I’m not normal, little brother and neither are you,”_

“We’re not going to strip you of your powers,” Leo said, and Chris hadn’t noticed him in the corner, “We’re going to get some answers,”

Chris could feel himself go pale.

“We wrote a spell,” Phoebe said, lifting the piece of paper.

“A truth spell,” Piper said, moving closer to her sister.

“One that you won’t be able to get around,” Paige added, and Chris closed his eyes.

“Listen, I don't know what you want to hear from me. I've told you everything I can right now.” Chris said, looking from sister to sister, “I know you don't trust me, but I'm the only chance Wyatt has. Why can’t you just accept that?”

The sisters and Leo exchange looks, then all shake their heads in unison.

“We don’t believe you, Chris,” Piper said, “I know my baby isn’t going to be evil,”

Chris could only watch as they read the spell, their faces grim. Chris took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

He knew how to get around a truth spell, but this one sounded like it would be more powerful than the original.

When the sisters were finished, they looked at him expectantly.

“Do you feel like telling the truth now?” Phoebe questioned, and Chris shook his head.

“No,” he answered, honestly.

“Does that mean it worked?” Paige asked, and the room seemed to tilt, as his body began to glow.

Chris had to close his eyes in order not to be blinded by the light.

He heard the Charmed ones cry out before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt locks Chris in his closet to teach him a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mom?"
> 
> "You mean the woman who didn't even notice you had been replaced by a toy? And on your birthday too?"
> 
> This Chapter tells the story of what happened on Chris's birthday.

How long he had been sitting in there?

He lost track of the hours.

He didn’t know why Wyatt locked him in his closet, but he told Chris to think about what he had done wrong, and how he would make it up to him.

All he did was ask Wyatt to ask Dad to come to his birthday party tomorrow. 

_"All you care about is Dad! When are you going to realize that he doesn't care about you?"_  

Chris grabbed one of Wyatt’s shirts off the hook, hugging it to his chest, like his favorite teddy bear, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs and his back.

**_'My fault,'_** he thought absently. **_'I shouldn’t have made Wyatt mad at me …'_**

He wrapped his arms around his legs and nuzzled his forehead against his knees. _‘ **I need to be a good brother…I need to listen…'**_

Wyatt was the Twice Blessed. Wyatt was the greatest source of good there was. Wyatt was the wielder of Excalibur. Wyatt was Dad’s favorite. Wyatt was Chris’s older brother.

He was supposed to listen to him. He was supposed to honor him. He was supposed to be a good boy.

_"You're mine, Chris. You’re the only one…the only one, Chris. I need you,”_

Wyatt needed him.

_“Dad doesn’t care about you, Chris. Dad hates you. But I love you, Chris.”_

Wyatt loved him.

Chris whimpered, feeling the wounds on his back reopened, and the sticky wetness of the blood.

_“Do you think I like having to punish you, Chris? I don’t like using Excalibur for this, but you need to learn. Count for me, little brother,”_

He was lucky that he had such a caring big brother…

_“I’ll be back for you soon, Chris.”_

He buried his face in Wyatt’s shirt and began to sob.

Some time passed, and Chris could smell dinner.

Wyatt still had not returned.

Chris was laying on his stomach, feeling weak.

Chris closed his eyes, sniffing.

Mom was making his favorite.

He curled in on himself, his stomach hurting as it begged to be fed.

The sound of footsteps made Chris’s eyes pop open.  He lifted his head, slightly staring at the light coming through the bottom of the closet.

Hopefully, it was Wyatt coming to let him out…

The was another set of footsteps.

Mom? Dad?

“Come on, Chris,” Wyatt said, his voice light and cheerful, “Mom made your favorite!”

Chris opened his mouth to say something.

“Just give me a minute, Wyatt,” someone else called, in his voice.

Chris closed his mouth, just as the door swung open, and Wyatt looked down at him.

“Wyatt?” Chris croaked, and Wyatt raised an eyebrow, before reaching down and grabbing the end of the shirt Christ was still hugging.

Chris let it go, too weak to hold on.

He looked over past Wyatt’s legs to the clone of himself sitting on Wyatt’s bed, and putting on Chris’s shoes. It was eerie.

“Wyatt?” Chris repeated, but Wyatt closed the door back.

“You ready, little brother?” Wyatt questioned.

“Of course, Wy,” the other Chris replied.

And then they were gone.

“No,” Chris whispered, tears gathering in his eyes, as he struggled to crawl towards the door, his fingers sticking out of the bottom.

“Come back,” Chris whimpered, “I’m sorry,”

Chris’s finger brushed something sharp, and he pulled his hand back. Tears spilled over and he started sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Wyatt…” he hiccupped, “Wyatt?”

Chris laid his head back down on the floor, listening to the sounds coming from downstairs. His heart hurt, his back throbbed, his stomach ached, and his tongue felt like sandpaper.

Shaking, he turned his head away from the light that shined beneath the door.

_'I'll get out of here soon… Wyatt will let me out…'_

Chris struggled to hold onto hope as he closed his eyes again.

_‘…It’s my birthday…’_

The door suddenly flew open.

Chris stared, tiredly up at his brother, who stared down at him, eyes soft with concern.

“Oh, Chris,” Wyatt said, shaking his head, “You look terrible,”

Chris was struggling to keep his eyes open, it felt like he was lying in a sticky, wet puddle.

“And you made such a mess,” Wyatt added, reaching out, his hand glowing with his healing power, “You’ve got to learn to behave. I’m starting to think you like being locked up,”

 

Once Wyatt had healed him, Chris slowly rose to his knees, hands on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, bowing his head, “I’m so sorry,”

“I know you are,” Wyatt said, putting his hand on top of Chris’s hair and petting him, “But you have to do better little bro,”

“I’ll do better,” Chris promised, leaning into Wyatt’s touch.

“I know you will,” Wyatt said, his voice losing its gentleness.

Wyatt pulled his hand back and when Chris looked up at him, Wyatt slapped him across the face.

"You should be grateful. You should be grateful you have me to keep you in line. You should be grateful I'm keeping you, holding you away from Dad and Demons. No one likes you, Chris. I brought one of my old toys to life and used a spell to make it look like you,” Wyatt cupped Chris’s face in his hands, “No one even noticed you were gone. No one except _me_ ,”

“Thank you, Wyatt,” Chris said, his voice shaking, “Thank you for loving me,”

Wyatt smiled, all traces of coldness wiped away.

“It’s okay, Chris,” Wyatt said, stroking Chris’s face with tenderness, “I love you because you’re _mine.”_

Wyatt helped Chris to his feet, letting Chris rest in his bed, while he conjured up food for Chris to eat and water for him to drink, promising that they'd have another celebration for Chris's birthday tomorrow.

"It'll be just the two of us," Wyatt sounded really excited, "I'll even get a cake for us. Would you like that, Chris?"

"Yes, Wyatt," Chris said, quietly.

Then, when Chris was finished, Wyatt got rid of it all with a single waved of his hand, and cuddled next to his brother, as Chris fell asleep.


End file.
